Abandon
by Indomptee
Summary: Voldemort à gagné la Guerre, mais que devient Harry alors ? - !\Viol, Torture, Réincarnation\ Abandonnant tout Harry se retrouve à Forks, mais qui est ce garçon qui semble le connaitre ?
**Histoire écrite par :** Moi-même ^-^

 **L'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling & Stephenie Meyer**  
 _C'est mon premier Crossover ! Un mélange d'histoire que j'aime beaucoup personellement_

 **Spoiler :** Vous savez que Bella est la copine d'Edward x3  
Et qu'ils vont se marier ?

 **Rating :** M - (Viol et Torture)  
Relation Homosexuelle - Vous êtes avertis

 **Genre(s) :** Romance, Fantaisie

 **Note de l'Auteure :**

 _Enfin !  
Depuis le temps, que je veux publier cette histoire ^^_

 _Attention ! Je tiens à dire que c'est mon premier Lemon (SEXE,VIOL,TORTURE)  
Alors c'est une première pour moi et cela pourrait ne pas plaire. _

_Aussi ! J'ai écrite cette Fanfiction après avoir lu un Yaoi TRÈS Hot x3_

 _Mais ne vous inquiéter pas les deux premiers chapitres vont surtout servir d'entrer en matière dans ce Nouveau Monde  
Pour les Fan de Twilight, ils font leurs apparitions seulement à partir du 3e Chapitre_

L'histoire avance à son rythme et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ^^

 **N'hésitez pas à me conseiller ou m'avertir lorsque vous voyez une erreur !**

* * *

 _Chapitre Premier  
Angleterre_

* * *

\- « C'est terminer Potter, vous avez perdu. » Dit Voldemort avec un sourire victorieux, ce sourire horrible sans lèvres.

Et tout devint noir.

En se réveillant, il était totalement désorienté. Harry ignorait où il se trouvait et pourquoi il gisait sur un matelas humide, sale et sans drap. Dire ce n'était pas la première fois, sa famille si l'on pouvait appeler ces salauds ainsi, l'avait souvent fait dormir à même le sol comme un chien ou même dehors.

L'unique lumière provenait d'une petite fenêtre au plafond. La lune déversait sa lueur bleu-argenté à travers les barreaux en corrosion. Au moins, Harry savait qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il pleuvait, à en juger par le liquide translucide au sol et le crépitement qu'il entendait.

Reprenant progressivement conscience quelque chose l'assaillit. Une odeur de saleté et de moisissure. L'adolescent toussa avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour atténuer le son et surtout ne pas vomir.

Le sorcier avait mal à la tête et son cerveau était brumeux – ce qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il s'immobilisa sous la douleur de son mollet droit. Harry réalisa qu'il était attaché au mur par un énorme bracelet en métal lui arrachant douloureusement la chair.

La mémoire lui revint rapidement suite à cette réalité… Voldemort avait gagné. Il avait pris le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie et de Poudlard tuant tous ceux s'opposant à lui.

« Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?» Pensa l'adolescent reprenait le dessus sur son esprit brumeux.

Harry serra les poings si forts que ses ongles déchirèrent sa peau blanche comparable à celle des Malfoy. Il avait toujours la tête qui tournait et ces souvenirs ne faisaient qu'empirer son état.

Le petit brun essaya de se relever malgré la douleur aiguë à son mollet, mais il fut vite arrêté attendant non loin des bruits de pas avançant dans sa direction.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut la porte de sa « Prison » s'ouvrir. Harry essaya de ne pas tressaillir devant la personne qu'il vu .

Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs légèrement bouclés étaient attachés en une élégante queue de cheval digue d'une Sang-Pur. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'intelligence et d'arrogance. Elle était vêtue d'un splendide ensemble noir richement décoré.

\- « Mione !? C'est bien toi ? » Demanda l'ancien sauveur du monde sorcier.

\- « Tu es enfin réveillé… » répondit-elle.

Harry fut choqué par l'expression de son amie, le mélange parfait entre le mépris et la ruse.

\- « Mione, tu vas bien ? »

Le rire qu'il lui répondit le fit frissonner.

\- « Pauvre petit Potter » dit-elle dans un geste théâtral. « Ne fais pas cette tête de chien battu rit Hermione. Le Maitre t'a bien traité jusqu'ici non ? »

Harry ne savait que dire, Hermione était son amie pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées et lança un sort au bracelet l'enchainant.

\- « Lève-toi ! hurla-t-elle. Tu dors depuis assez longtemps comme ça, le Maitre est un homme patient, mais il possède ces limites ! »

Il obéit ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir à cause de son pied et serait vulnérable sans sa baguette.

L'adolescent suivit son ancienne amie et confidente à travers les couloirs luxueusement décorés. L'ensemble était un délicieux mélange de style. Les murs étaient d'un noir pétrolier ou quelques fines ligues d'or venaient briller donnant une apparence victorienne à la maison.

Sur leur chemin, plusieurs Mangemorts le regardèrent dangereusement. Certains avaient une lueur perverse en l'observant ainsi pu vêtu.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une imposante porte en bois blanc magnifiquement sculpté. Hermione toqua avec élégance, celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur une pièce spacieuse dont l'ambiance était beaucoup plus légère qu'ailleurs. Un feu illuminait légèrement l'endroit – juste assez pour pouvoir voir.

\- « Maitre »dit Hermione en le poussant. Potter s'est enfin réveillé comme demander je vous l'ai amené. »

\- « Parfait ma chère répondit une voix perçant l'obscurité chaleureuse de la chambre. Vous pouvez disposer. »

L'adolescente sembla hésiter puis finalement fit une révérence et sortie suivant l'ordre de son Seigneur.

\- « Alors Potter comment trouves-tu mon hospitalité ? » Ricana le Lord.

\- « Je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps de l'expérimenter pour juger. »

Harry ne voyait Voldemort nulle part, l'endroit était rempli d'ombre ou il pouvait cacher son visage reptilien.

\- « Viens t'asseoir ordonna le Lord. »

Le jeune sorcier s'avança près du feu et se figea devant l'homme qui se tenait gracieusement devant lui.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années lui souriait, de magnifiques cheveux noirs encadraient un visage de porcelaine où brillaient deux perles carmin. Il était le portrait identique de Tom Marvolo Riddle lorsqu'il l'avait vaincu dans la Chambre des secrets.

\- « Com…comment… ? » demanda Harry d'une voix horrifié devant la nouvelle apparence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- « Severus est un véritable génie des potions » répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. « Des années et des années de recherche intensive pour trouver un moyen de retrouver mon physique. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas préparer le mélange. Le niveau était beaucoup trop élever et les risques redoutables, alors j'ai seulement demandé l'aide de mon fidèle Mangemort et voilà » dit-il en se désignant. « Maintenant, parlons Potter. » Le Lord désigna un siège parallèle au sien.

Harry obéit sans arrêter de fixer le nouveau Voldemort – ou l'ancien ?

\- « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Depuis le temps que vous en rêviez… »

\- « chutt chutt chutt » Fit Riddle bougeant son index comme devant un enfant désobéissant. « Tu ne sais rien de moi Potter, alors ne rétorque rien sans fondement. Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer, mais ce vieux fou de Dumbledore t'avait monté contre moi et tu étais comme dire… » Il prit un air pensif « Ah ! Guère coopérant. »

Le petit brun était déconcerté…

« Il ne veut pas me tuer ! Impossible… Tout le monde m'a dit que mes parents avaient été tués par ce malade dangereux accro au pouvoir. Et je l'ai détruit après l'Avada. Comment ne voudrait-il pas ma disparition ?»

L'homme sourit comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- « Alors que me voulez-vous ? »

\- «Calme-toi, ne sois pas aussi tendu » ricanas le Lord. « J'aurais besoin de ta collaboration dans un projet d'une extrême importance… »

\- « JE NE TURAIS PERSONNE » le coupa sèchement Harry. « Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne trop de gens sont mort par ma faute » murmura-t-il en repensant à son parrain Sirius, ses parents et tous ses amis morts durant la bataille finale – Neville, Dean, Seamus…

\- « Je ne te demanderais rien de tel » répondit Voldemort sérieusement. « Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur le monde sorcier à cause de ton enfance Moldu, mais je vais t'expliquer. » Riddle inspira profondément avant d'expirer. « Qu'est-ce que c'est un soumis Harry ? Le sais-tu ? » Demanda calmement le Lord.

Le froncement de sourcils d'Harry s'accentua devant ce nom. Il en avait déjà entendu parler dans son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais le sujet n'avait pas été approfondi. L'adolescent se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu entre les frontières du sommeil que les « Soumis » étaient des êtres magiques très rares et maintenant éteints selon les sources du Ministère.

\- « Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose » répondit l'adolescent à son interlocuteur.

\- « Bien », Riddle croisa ses jambes et fixa Harry « Alors les soumis sont une race de sorcier mâle extrêmement rare pour ne pas dire presque éteinte. Leur pouvoir est supérieur à la moyenne et son capable d'enfanter. Leurs enfants sont exceptionnellement forts.» Il s'arrêta et regarda longuement le brun. « Harry, tu es un soumis, en plus d'être le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Je veux un enfant de toi pour enfin réunir la liguée de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. »

Harry se figea devant la demande du Seigneur des ténèbres. Le visage du jeune sorcier s'empourpra de rage. D'accord, il ne savait pas qu'un homme pouvait être enceint et encore moins qu'il en était un… Mais coucher avec Voldemort ! Jamais !

Riddle voyant l'expression du plus jeune soupira :

\- « Harry, il y a aussi beaucoup d'autres raisons… mais tu le découvriras quand l'heure sera venue. Écoute-moi, j'ai été gentil avec toi jusqu'ici, mais si tu refuses… Je pourrais devenir beaucoup moins sympathique » dit-il dans un sourire glacial. « J'ai toujours ce que je désire Harry et tu n'échapperas pas à la règle. »

\- « Je…je ne peux pas ! » Répondit-il tout de même.

\- « Je pense que tu devrais accepter ma gentillesse. Tu ne crois pas Harry ? » Il soupira « Après tout tu aurais pu tomber sur plus laid que moi et tu n'es pas mal aussi sans ces affreuses lunettes » Le Lord désigna l'objet en question avec dédain. « Maintenant que choisis-tu ? »

Le jeune sorcier était horrifié par la proposition du Mage Noir… Ses pensées étaient brumeuses et n'écoutaient pas très attentivement, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour accepter.

\- « Impossible… Tuez-moi »

\- « Tu me blesses… »

L'adolescent recula sa chaise, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, le plus vieux lui saisit le poignet.

Harry se figea.

\- « Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix » dit-il en raffermissant son étreinte de manière significative.

\- « Vous êtes fou »

\- « Non, seulement persévérant et ambitieux mon garçon » il resserra sa prise coupant presque la circulation sanguine du plus petit.

\- « Lâche-moi » Répliqua Harry en tentant de se dégager sans succès de l'étreinte de fer. « Vous n'allez quand même pas…me… »

Le mot tabou mourut dans sa gorge, incapable de le prononcer sous la peur qui l'envahissait.

\- « Tu as toujours été une obsession pour moi Potter et te dresser pourrait être une chose très plaisante. »

Sans relâcher sa prise et fixant les deux émeraudes terroriser par ces paroles, Riddle s'approcha d'une démarche féline son corps de l'adolescent l'empêchant de se débattre.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Lâche-moi, je te dis ! »

Harry fut tiré en arrière, refaisant sens inverse le chemin de son arrivé jusqu'à le côté obscur de la pièce. Après qu'il eut été trainé un peu plus loin, l'adolescent fut jeté sur quelque chose de doux.

Il réalisa vite la triste vérité…un matelas recouvert d'une couverture blanche fait avec un tissu d'une grande qualité.

Le Lord fut vite en califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant de se lever du lit.

\- « Je ne veux pas ! » pleura le plus jeune. « Tout, mais pas ça ! » supplia-t-il.

\- « Chutt » fit Voldemort à son oreille, mordant léger son lope. « Appelle-moi Tom à partir de maintenant d'accord Harry ? » Il passa une main sous sa chemise et tira violemment arrachant tous les boutons d'un coup.

Il passa une main sur le pantalon d'Harry imperceptiblement redressé à cause des nombreuses caresses sur son corps. Tom passa les barrières de tissus pour aller stimuler la source de son plaisir.

\- « Tu vois ce n'est pas si mal » chuchota-t-il au soumis.

\- « Je suis un ado salaud ! J'ai des hormones comme tout le monde, ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! » retoqua le brun.

Un rire à peine audible lui répondit dans l'obscurité le fessant frissonné d'horreur.

\- « Mon petit soumis bientôt tu ne pensera plus ainsi… Je t'aurais dressé et ton corps me réclamera de lui-même. Tu auras autant besoin de moi que moi je t'aime. »

\- « Ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

\- « Nous verrons » Le Seigneur des ténèbres se redressa de quelques centimètres et retira à son tour ses vêtements. « Ce n'est qu'une simple connexion entre nos deux corps… »

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure au sang lorsqu'un doigt entra le lui en le déchirant de l'intérieur.

\- « Et ensuite tout ce que j'ai à faire est te rappeler encore et encore… À qui tu appartiens jusqu'à tu ne saches plus que ça. » Poursuivit Riddle.

Le cri de douleur d'Harry retentit lorsque l'aine du Lord le pénétra d'un coup rapide de hanche. Il continua ce geste à répétition sans se soucier de sa victime en proie au supplice.

Entre ses larmes - et ses cris qu'Harry retenait de son mieux. Il attendit à son oreille pendant la délivrance du Mage Noir :

\- « Alors à qui appartiens-tu, Harry ? »


End file.
